


two hot girls on valentine's day | stella/female!reader

by UltimateCringe



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, idk if i'm using that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateCringe/pseuds/UltimateCringe
Summary: stella (winx) x female readerstella and y/n are two hot girls, and it's valentine's day.
Relationships: Stella/Female Reader (Winx Club)
Kudos: 7





	two hot girls on valentine's day | stella/female!reader

**Author's Note:**

> ╭──────༺♡༻──────╮
> 
> category: fluff, flash fiction(?)
> 
> warning(s): none
> 
> word count: 340
> 
> ╰──────༺♡༻──────╯

"i can't believe this," stella groans as she buries her face in her pile of clothes.

"oh, c'mon, stella. it's not that bad," musa says as she checks herself out in the mirror.

"yeah, not having a boyfriend isn't the end of the world," tecna adds as she looks through her clothes.

"of course you guys can say that!" stella slumps back in her chair. "you all have dates!"

"y/n doesn't," flora points out.

"yeah, but i have to agree with stella. you guys don't sound very convincing when you say that while getting ready for your dates," y/n says.

"you know, you can still have fun on valentine's day when you're single," bloom says. "magix is gonna have so many cool performers and shows and things to do. you'll just be doing it alone, and there's nothing wrong with that."

"who says we'll be alone? stella, let's go bitterly watch cute couples together," y/n smiles while extending her hand.

"you're right! have fun with your dates, guys, but just know that my and y/n's valentine's is gonna be way better than yours!" stella grabs the hand determinedly and drags y/n out the doors.

y/n and stella sit at a table at a restaurant next to the garden full of couples having picnics.

"i said that, but i'm bummed," stella sighs as she leans her cheek on her palm, sulking as she watches a couple feed each other grapes. "it really does suck being single on valentine's day."

"look," y/n taps her shoulder to get her attention and points at another table.

"were you just flirting with our waitress?"

"that's one thing i don't miss about boys," stella laughs.

"yeah."

"you know what?" stella gets up from her seat. "we're two hot girls on valentine's day. there's no good reason for us to be single today."

"are you asking me out?" y/n asks with an impish smile.

"i have to ask?" stella raises her brow.

"no," y/n shakes her head and brings her lips to stella's, smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to post something for valentine's day, but i couldn't think up anything, so here's a short thing i wrote a while back.


End file.
